


Not Actually Malicious

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/F, Guilt, I'm bad with tags sorry, Malice!Sice, Mild Smut, Smut, Wall Sex, i guess, seems mild to me but I'm bad with gauging that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sice's pent up malice takes a while to go away. She knows a method to considerably speed up the process, though.<br/>Bad title, bad smut, bad everything. This is garbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Actually Malicious

No one liked seeing Sice like this. Trembling, enraged, radiating bloodlust. When the red glow engulfed her entire being and it seemed she was ready to tear apart even her own comrades, it was, in one word, scary. It took days, sometimes weeks for these episodes to pass, and during those times the war seemed more intense than ever. Sice would demand to be sent out onto the field but end up under careful watch at Akademeia until she could think relatively clearly and Arecia deemed that she wouldn’t be a hindrance to the next mission. And Sice hated that.

“How are you feeling?” Seven always just had to be so considerate. Sice snarled and clenched her fists unconsciously. “Let’s see. You’re asking me that after getting back from a mission, while I’ve been here in our room for the last three days. How do you think I’m feeling?” With an unwavering stare, Seven placed a gentle hand atop one of Sice’s fists. “You can walk around campus, you know. And I’m sure you’d prefer to put together your own meals than have everything delivered-” “Oh, shut up, shut up!” The red aura burned slightly brighter. “Every time I see their stupid faces, all these people I don’t even know or give a shit about, I just wanna kill them all!” Usually, three days would have been sufficient time for Sice to calm down considerably. That didn’t seem to be the case this time, though.

Seven remained silent, listening to Sice’s heavy breathing. She knew what was coming next. She knew Sice and how she thought. Right now, Sice was thinking of herself as useless and she wanted to get rid of the malice so that she could show off her skills on the front line. And as it turned out, the quickest way to get rid of that malice was rather…

“Damn it,” Sice said under her breath, standing up from her chair. She lifted Seven to her feet as well, by the collar, and began pushing her toward the wall. Offering no resistance, Seven allowed Sice to claw at her jacket, almost tearing it apart. This side of Sice was without a doubt aggressive, but it was perhaps also the most vulnerable.

 A low groan escaped Sice as her mouth closed around a patch of skin on Seven’s neck. The noise was angry, possessive, Seven thought. Her thoughts quickly went elsewhere, though, as Sice moved a hand up her stomach to grab her breast. A pinch to the nipple and a soft bite on the neck pushed the tiniest whimper out of Seven, and she could feel Sice grin against her skin. “It’s so fun to see the calm one turn into putty in my hands.” She could never get used to that dark tone, that playful whisper that soaked in the malice and demanded control.

Seven reached for Sice’s back, hoping to caress it and calm her comrade, but it wasn’t happening. Quickly backing away to escape Seven’s potential embrace, Sice grasped an off-guard wrist with one hand, then caught the other and pinned them against the wall over Seven’s head. She groaned angrily again, biting the top of Seven’s ear and then dragging her tongue along the edge to the lobe as her free hand slipped beneath Seven’s skirt.

It was quick, and easy to miss if she’d so much as blinked, but Seven saw the red glow weaken before regaining its original intensity. “You’re wet,” Sice commented, rubbing her middle finger against Seven’s panties. She bit the elder’s shoulder, leaving a burning mark. “I made you wet, Seven…” She obviously still wasn’t in her right state of mind; her words were a little slurred, and her actions screamed that she was drunk on the hatred of her slain enemies.

Seven took note of Sice’s rambles as the out of commission cadet tugged at her panties to make enough room for her hand. “If you’re wet…Does that make me a good person if I help? If I can make you feel good, does that make me any less selfish?” “…Sice-” Seven drew a sharp breath as Sice’s thumb began rubbing in circles against her. “Seven…” It was that whisper again, the malice still prominent but this time sounding less playful and almost…sorrowful.

Her thumb still rubbing, Sice slipped a finger inside of Seven, smirking against the silver-haired girl’s skin as a moan slipped out. She moved her finger a little, listening and feeling Seven’s different reactions, accommodating as needed before adding another finger. Seven squirmed against the wall, huffing and turning her head away. Sice only took this opportunity to mark more of Seven’s neck with her teeth and tongue. This situation was pleasing to her: marking Seven as her own, having the cool-headed whipblade wielder writhing under her touch, unable to escape the pleasure she was providing, and damn. Seven was just really cute.

Every movement of Sice’s fingers seemed to make Seven’s face a brighter red, and every passing second just seemed to increase the _need_. Seven’s hips began moving of their own accord, working with Sice’s fingers toward their common goal. “That’s it,” Sice whispered as Seven slumped over and her knees buckled. Her lips formed a smile as Seven’s inner walls clenched around her fingers and she heard a faint, “Sice…”

Then the realization came. Gently removing her fingers, Sice’s eyes widened. She released Seven’s wrists, leaving a big red mark on each one. “Shit,” she whispered. “…Shit, shit, shit!” Seven took some more deep breaths, using her recovery period to gauge the malice. The once vibrant red aura surrounding Sice had faded into something translucent. Her state of mind should no doubt be close to normal.

“Damn it, Seven,” Sice said, holding her head in her hands. “Why did you let me do that?” Seven adjusted her clothing so that she could walk. “I’m glad you’re talking to me instead of running away like the first few times. You’re progressing.” The malicious aura became slightly more opaque as Sice lifted her head to look at Seven, who was walking toward her. “Stop trying to change the subject! Why did you let me do it again? Why can’t you just say no?! You never say no! Not to those underclass girls, not to the administration, not even to me when I…” She began to cry, and stopped speaking out of shock. She never cried. No, she hadn’t cried for a long time. A very, very long time.

Two hands caressed Sice’s moist cheeks. “Sice, you needed it.” No, that wasn’t what she wanted to hear at all. Sice knew she needed it, and that’s why she loathed herself so much. “You chose me because I’m the one you desire.” Well, she wasn’t wrong… “You want to be closer to me, intimate. And when you have too much pent up malice, your judgement gets hazy. If you catch me alone before you can get it relatively under control…this happens.” Not bothering to wipe away the slow stream of tears, Sice mumbled, “I’m disgusting.” Seven brought the crying girl close, welcoming her, malice and all. “That’s not how you express love,” Sice said, her voice dry and angry.

“Sice.” Seven’s voice was calm and soothing, like her hand stroking Sice’s hair. “I didn’t stop you because…” She was better with words than Sice was, for sure. But even Seven had her difficulties at times. She took a step back so that she could look at Sice’s eyes. Sice kept her gaze on the ground, like she couldn’t look Seven in the face. Tilting Sice’s chin upward, Seven leaned forward and their lips met briefly. Pulling away, she gave the gentlest smile. “Do you understand?” Silence followed, and so she continued. “I feel the same way. I always have. What I mean is, I’m okay with it. More than okay, actually.”

Sice still didn’t respond. She just stared at the floor, faint malice still swirling around her. Seven placed her hands on Sice’s shoulders. “I’ve always noticed that you still have some malice left over after this happens. I had suspicions before, but now I know that that residual malice is really from your anger at yourself. But there’s no need to feel that way. Okay?” She leaned her forehead against that of Sice, who finally looked her in the eye. “…Okay. But I still think I need some time to just…” Seven moved her hands to Sice’s hips. “I understand. In the meantime, though…” She gave a light tug to Sice’s skirt. “Can I return the favor? _Finally_?”

Though guilt was still in her eyes, Sice couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Yeah, I suppose.” She pressed her lips to Seven’s for a moment. “And as payback, you can do whatever you want.” “ _Whatever_ I want?” “Yeah.” “Oh, we’re going to need to think of a safeword then.”


End file.
